The aftermath in the announcement
by Silvertounge
Summary: Entry to the Bonesology early Sept. challenge. What goes down when Booth and Brennan fill Parker in on the change in their relationship?


"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Hey-"

"No! I can't believe you did this again. You've gone and messed everything up. Seriously how could you?" He pushed back from the kitchen table, with a shout and stormed towards the bedroom, slamming the door upon entrance for good measure.

"Parker-"

"Booth, stop."

"Look Bones, I appreciate-"

"Seriously, stop and think about this from Parker's perspective for a minute. It wasn't the reaction we were hoping for but that doesn't make his feelings on the matter any less valid."

"With all due respect Bones I still don't want my son talking to either of us like that- oh for the love of!" Booth was pulled from his thoughts by the ring of his cell phone, the name Rebecca flashing across the screen only adding to his frustrations with the situation. While Booth stepped out into the hallway to handle his ex, who he was certain Parker had just texted with the latest bit of news, Brennan stepped quietly towards Parker's room.

When he didn't answer her gentle knocks, Brennan tried the door which was surprisingly unlocked. She stepped slowly into the room and the sight of the little boy on the bed in front of her, ripping angrily through a box of photographs of him and his father, almost broke her heart.

"Parker can we talk for a minute? I know you have every reason to be angry at me right now, but I think we both know it wasn't fair to take it out on your dad like that. This is a new and scary situation for all of us, and I think it will be easier if we work through it together. I know you're upset, but I'm sure you also have a lot of questions. I know it always makes me feel better to get all of the facts before I let my feelings take over, are there any questions I can answer for you?"

"Are you guys really going to have a baby."

"Yes, we are."

"So you sleep together now?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"I don't believe in marriage," her natural response to the word was out of her mouth before Brennan even had a chance to process the feelings that rushed over her with Parker's question.

"That's not what I asked Bones," Parker said, a hint of a smirk growing at the corner of his lips.

"It isn't something your father and I have discussed yet, but it is definitely something we would talk with you about before making any serious decisions. You and your father have been an important part of my family for a long time now and I think as a family we have to look out for each other's feelings right?"

"Yeah, I didn't really think about that before I texted mom the news. Wait if you guys are starting like a real family together with the baby does that make you my step-mom? What would I have to call you?"

"I would be happy if you kept calling me Bones, but you can call me whatever you are comfortable with Parker. I'm not trying to change things between you and me even though there are some big changes between me and your dad."

"Will my dad love the baby more because he get's to see it all the time. You are going to let him spend time with you whenever right, not just on the weekends?" There was a note of panic in the little boys voice and Brennan wished more than anything Booth was here to soothe his sons fears.

"You're dad is never going to be able to love anyone more than you Parker. He is a wonderful man with a big heart and more than enough love to share. He and I are going to live together with the baby. We will be a family, but we can't do that without you. You're going to be the big brother and that's a very important part. You are our family first and always Parker, whether you live with us or not, okay?"

"Where is the baby going to sleep?"

"Well for the next six month's I'll be carrying it around in my uterus. After that it will sleep in a crib in its own room."

"So then where am I going to sleep when I come over?"

"Well at some point your dad and I will have to find a house, or at the very least a bigger apartment so that you can each have your own room-"

"Seriously, you guys are going to move in together? That is so cool!" Parker said launching himself at Brennan and wrapping her in a hug all fear and doubt banished from his mind by thoughts of a growing family.

"I think so too Parks," said Booth from the doorway. Stepping into the room to add his arms to the embrace of his two favorite people he felt a peace wash over him that he hadn't realized he'd needed. Lost in their own thoughts of the future the recently official family enjoyed the brief moment of peace before Parker pulled apart from the group.

"So now that that's over, what are we going to do toady?"

"Well it's pretty nice outside we could always go to the zoo?" Booth suggested.

"Seriously Dad? I haven't been to the zoo since Han- well it was really babyish the last time I went. I think we should go to the park and teach Bones to play basketball like you promised. But first we should go get ice cream."

"That does sound like a good plan Parker. I could certainly go for a big scoop of ice cream right about now," Brennan said turning towards Booth with a smile in her eyes.

"Ice cream and basketball it is then," Booth said wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders, not even bothering to stop the grin that had taken over his face.


End file.
